What You Could Have Had
by Scovall
Summary: There's a new associate at Pearson Hardman but he has a connection to Mike and Harvey.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Suits or any of these characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Suits fiction. I haven't written anything in awhile but I love these characters. I'm also working on a longer, multi-chapter story but I've learned the hard way not to start posting anything until I have it finished. Thank you so much for taking the time to read.**

Mike Ross arrived at his desk at 8:10 (but he had been in the building at 8:00 so he wasn't really late). He was slipping the strap of his messenger bag over his head when he looked over and realized that the desk next to his had been cleared out. Mike paused, frowning at it. Steve Orsen had been there yesterday when Mike and Harvey left for a dinner meeting with a client.

Across the aisle, Harold was already hard at work on a stack of folders. It occurred to Mike that not once had he ever arrived at work before Harold. Being insanely early every morning certainly wasn't making Harold the better associate. Maybe the next time Harvey gave him a hard time for being late, he'd point out that fact.

"Hey, Harold, did Steve move to another desk?" Mike gestured to the empty workspace.

Harold looked up eagerly. He loved office gossip and he especially loved knowing something before someone else. "Steve is gone. He was doing some research for Jessica and he totally missed the deadline. She came to yell at him but, before she could even say word, Steve just went off yelling about how hard he works, and how he has no life, and his girlfriend ran off with someone else, and he missed his sister's wedding because he couldn't get any time off."

Mike's eyes widened, "He yelled at _Jessica_? Did the security staff stuff his body in the furnace?"

"No, Jessica never got to say a word. He ran out before she got the chance."

"Were you here? Did you actually see this happen?" Mike was already planning to go ask Donna for confirmation.

Harold shook his head, "No, Steve was still here when I left last night. I did see one of ladies from HR come by with a box this morning and pack up his stuff." Harold gestured for Mike to come closer so that he could lower his voice, "She used the desk phone to call her department. I think that she forgot I was here. Here's the really interesting part: Apparently, there's already a new associate and he should be here any minute."

Mike mentally cancelled his planned trip to Donna's desk. He'd wait until he saw the new associate. Pulling out some files he had taken home to get started on the night before, Mike settled in to get some work done while he waited.

It was only a short time later that the tapping of approaching high heels caught Mike's attention. For just a second, he considered that the new associate might be a woman. There weren't that many female associates so that would be novel.

Looking up, Mike realized that the shoes belonged to the paralegal (not Rachel) giving the new associate his orientation tour. The associate was pretty much exactly what Mike would have guessed: male, white, around 6 foot, fit, and well-dressed.

As the paralegal finished up her spiel, Mike studied the new guy more closely. His suit was definitely not off the rack. It probably cost almost as much as some of Harvey's (of course he was referring to Harvey's low-end suits – the one or two he owned that didn't have matching vests). Maybe he had scrimped and saved to buy a special suit for his first day at a prestigious law firm, but Mike was betting on family money. Plus, the way he was making it obvious that he was not listening to the paralegal screamed Harvard douche. Mike sighed and went back to work.

A few minutes later, the paralegal had gone on her way and Mike looked up to find the newest member of Pearson Hardman watching him. Mike had certainly learned by now that very little good came from interacting with his fellow associates, but he also didn't have it in him to be outright rude to someone he didn't know. His granny's upbringing won out over common sense.

"Hi, I'm Mike Ross. That's Harold over there," Mike stood up to shake the new comer's hand.

"Rick Sorkin."

Mike was unable to keep the surprise from showing on his face. "Rick Sorkin," he parroted dumbly.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Rick wasn't thrown by Mike's sudden lack of social skills, "Yes, my father's one of the partners at Mitchell, Sorkin, and Werner in Chicago. I wanted to get a few years of experience here in New York. That way I can go back to Chicago as partner."

"So you just graduated from Harvard this year?" Mike asked. He had to find out if this was the world's most spectacular coincidence (and there were two Rick Sorkins who both graduated from Harvard law) or if it was the world's most spectacular coincidence (and Mike was going to be sitting next to the man who's interview he had stolen).

"No, last year. I was supposed to start working here right after graduation but I got a chance to clerk for the Supreme Court. It was a tough call: being Harvey Specter's associate or working with the justices." At the mention of Harvey's name, Harold started to gesture towards Mike, but Mike cut him off with a look. "Working for Specter will provide amazing experience but I knew that the opportunity would still be here after the Supreme Court."

"So you were hired by Mr. Specter?" Mike pressed. There was a time he would have been immediately certain that Harvey was preparing to fire him, but that was before he had learned to trust his boss. So, instead of panicking, he was kind of enjoying the image of this arrogant prick trying to work for Harvey.

"I wouldn't want to work for Specter," Harold added, "He's kind of scary."

Rick smiled at both of them condescendingly, "I'm sure that Specter is intimidating to certain people. My father is a friend of Jessica Pearson's. She told him personally that she would make sure that I got the opportunity to work with Specter. Of course, I'm sure that I'll also be doing some work with Jessica herself."

Harold made a squeak and retreated hastily to his own desk. Mike turned around, expecting to see Louis. Instead, he found Harvey bearing down on them with a folder in his hand.

"Mike, its 9:00. Why weren't you in my office an hour ago? I've been waiting for you to read over this contract," he waved the folder in Mike's direction, "I think that I'm going to have to hire a nanny to wake you up every morning. I'll take it out of your paycheck."

"You didn't ask me to come to your office this morning and my mind reading doesn't fully kick in until after my 4th cup of coffee," Mike retorted, "But I'll have you know that I was here at 8:00. Harold saw me."

Harold's head jerked up, obviously afraid that Harvey would talk to him. Fortunately for Harold, Rick Sorkin took that moment to step forward.

"Mr. Specter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hate lateness, too. I'll look that over for you now." And then, without missing a beat, Rick _pulled the folder out of Harvey's hand_.

Harold actually let out a little shriek (which attracted the attention of Louis, who had been passing by on the way to his office). Mike was rooted to the spot, unable to shake the feeling that he was watching a terrible accident in progress and unable to look away.

The only person who didn't seem surprised was Harvey, who reacted without pause and smoothly took the folder right back. He held it out to Mike, who of course ruined the moment by being too stunned to take it. Harvey sighed and gave him a look that promised a lecture later before tossing the folder on Mike's desk.

Then he turned his attention back to the new associate, "Who the hell are you? And why would you think that you could touch anything that belongs to me?"

Rick was staring at his empty hand, almost as if he was still trying to figure out where the folder had gone, but he recovered quickly, holding out a hand for Harvey to shake, "I'm Rick Sorkin. I'm –."

Harvey turned his back on Rick mid-sentence, leaving the younger man with his out-stretched hand hanging, and looked at Mike, "Really? Rick Sorkin?"

Mike gave a small nod and a half shrug. There wasn't much they could say with so many other people around.

Harvey returned the nod, "Right. Why don't you bring the contract to my office. You can go over it there. I have a brief that I want your opinion on anyway."

Harvey immediately started to walk away, assuming Mike would be behind him.

Rick Sorkin took a quick step forward as Harvey passed him and caught the senior partner by the upper arm, "Jessica Pearson assured me that I would have the chance to work with you. I'd be happy to jump right in."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike caught site of Harold. He wondered if the timid associate was about to faint. Hell, he felt a little bit like he was about to faint himself. An associate had just grabbed Harvey Specter. Mike had seen Harvey box. He wondered how much trouble his boss was going to be in for laying an associate out in the bullpen.

Harvey calmly and deliberately removed Rick's hand from his very expensive suit jacket, but he didn't release the other man. Instead, Harvey forced Rick's arm around behind his back, trapping the younger man between himself and the desk. Mike couldn't see Harvey's face, but whatever Rick saw there made him lose all color.

Before Harvey could do anything else, Louis swooped in, "What is the meaning of this! On your very first day you think that you can man-handle a senior partner! You'll be out of this firm by lunchtime."

Harvey released Rick and stepped back, "Louis, I think that you've gotten a little soft with the associates." He turned back to Rick, "You will NEVER work for me or with me, but you did once – accidentally – do me a very important favor. So I'm not going to let Louis fire you."

"You're not!?" Louis was indignant.

"No, Louis, I'm not. I think that you should have someone show Mr. Sorkin the file room and I think that he should do the entire firm's filing for the next 3 months."

Harvey and Louis exchanged satisfied nods. Then Harvey continued on his way to his office, Mike at his side.

Once they were out of earshot of the bullpen, Mike slanted a look at Harvey, "He did you a very important favor? Hiring me was very important?"

"What? No! He didn't make me hire you. By not showing up, he made sure that I didn't hire him. And I can't imagine a bigger favor than that."

They walked past Donna's desk, both nodding to her as they entered Harvey's office. Inside, they each settled in their customary places – Harvey behind his desk and Mike on the couch.

Across the office, their eyes met. The edges of Harvey's mouth turned upward just slightly, Mike's did the same.

"So that was Rick Sorkin?" Harvey asked.

Donna turned around and watched both of her boys double over with laughter.


End file.
